A Different Path (Mapleshade)
by Shyannada141
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if Mapleshade never fall in love with Appledusk? Here's a different story of 'what if' from my point of view of what would happen.
1. A Different choice

Tonight was the night that Mapleshade was supposed to go meet Appledusk at the sycamore tree for the first time, they meet at the gathering last moon and fall in love at first sight, but Mapleshade was also in love with Birchface. She didn't know who to choose between, her clanmate or another clan cat? If she chose Appledusk she would be divided between him and her clan, but if she chose Birchface she would not have to divide between her clan and him and would be loyal to her clanmates and Thunderclan for a long time. She let out a small sigh and padded over to the medicine cat den to get same advice from Ravenwing the clans medicine cat. As she walked inside the den she saw the black tom sorting though same herbs, he turned to face her as she come into the den.

"Mapleshade, what brings you here to my den?" He asked her as he began to put the herbs away.

"Well, I have this friend who is in love with two different toms, the problem is that one of the toms lives in a different clan from her own, and she can't decide between the two of them, what do you think she should do?" She shifted her paws as Ravenwing gave her a knowing look.

"Tell her to choose her clanmate it's the best decision for her," he told her before turning back to his herb store, "now if you don't mind I need to go out and get more catmint the herb store is running low."

Mapleshade nodded before leaving the medicine cat den, she looked over to Birchface who was washing his pelt in the warm sunlight of the day. She felt her heart beat fast before she walked over to him, she knew know she was making the right decision now. _I'm sorry Appledusk, but I mustn't be with you my heart and soul belongs here_ , she thought to herself as she crossed the clearing over to her future mate...


	2. Kits

It has been a few moons since Mapleshade and Birchface become mates and she was going to have his kits, it was the most wonderful thing to the clan Oakstar was happy that his son was going to be a father. But that happiness didn't last long, Riverclan had tried to take sunningrocks again so one thing lead to another, and Appledusk strike Birchface so hard that he had lost his footing and slipped off the top of sunningrocks, his apprentice Flowerpaw leaped in after him and struggled to keep his head above the water, but the current was to strong and the stream carried them away. Mapleshade wanted to go in and save them but was held back by Frecklewish and Deerapple they couldn't risk them losing her to especially when she was heavily pregnant with Birchface's kits.

Tonight was a full moon and she was one of the many cats chosen to go to the gathering, Oakstar choose her to come because he thought it would cheer her up. She was listening to same elders from each clan talk about who was killed the worst during this past moon, she then decided to go look for Frecklewish so she can have a chat with her. As she started looking for the golden furred she-cat she bumped into a very familiar pale brown tom, she glared angrily at the tom before her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Appledusk," she hissed as she backed a few feet from the tom who killed her mate to her future kits.

"Well hello to you to Mapleshade, though why didn't you ever meet me under the sycamore tree when I asked you to?" He asked her with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Well, I was going to but my heart belonged to another, which you killed him and his apprentice!" She hissed at him her ears lay flat on her head. "You left my unborn kits fatherless Appledusk! It's all your fault! I hate you and your clan! I'll make sure my kits know who killed their father! Goodbye you fox heart!" Mapleshade padded away from him angrily not notice the shock and hurt on Appledusk face.

* * *

It's been a few sunrises since the gathering and Mapleshade was now giving birth to hers and Birchface's kits. And she was writhing with agony, Ravenwing and Frecklewish were helping her give birth.

"Relax Mapleshade your doing fine, the first kit is on its way," he told her gently as a strong spasm passed though her body.

"Its a tom!" Frecklewish purred. "He looks like Oakstar!" Mapleshade tried to get a look at her new son when another spasm run through her body.

"Frecklewish, like him backwards it would get to dry quicker," Ravenwing order as he started to help Mapleshade again. After another strong spasm run through her again she give birth to another tom. A few mousetails later Mapleshade give birth to five beautiful kits, the first kit did indeed look like Oakstar, the second kit was a she-cat who had her fur but with a white tail, the third was a pale golden tom, while the fourth was a she-cat that looked just like Mapleshade, the last one was a tom with ginger fur.

"Congratulations Mapleshade you now have three sons at two daughters, now Frecklewish go get her same freshwater," Ravenwing order there she-cat who was gazing at the kits happily as he walked out the den.

"I'll be right back Mapleshade!" The speckled golden-furred she-cat as she raced out the den to get Mapleshade same water.


	3. Kits 2

It had been a few days since Mapleshade had her five beautiful kits, the first kit that looked like Oakstar, she named Dragonkit, the second kit who had her fur but with a white tail named her Rosekit, the third a pale golden tom which she named Goldkit, while the fourth kit that looked just like Mapleshade she named Rubykit, the last one with with ginger fur she had named Patchkit. She purred happily at them, what she heard from one of the elders was that it was rare for a she-cat to have five to six kits and when a she-cat has that many kits one ends up dying. But luckily enough Mapleshade had enough of milk to fed them all thanks to Ravenwing's herbs and also thanks to the help from Frecklewish's help she was able to keep them all in line. Goldkit and Dragonkit were the first of her litter to open their eyes and with that said they were the most troublesome out of the five kits, Rosekit and Rubykit opened theirs after just two sunrises after the other two but they were the most bravest and adventist out of her five kits, but... Patchkit hadn't opened his eyes yet which worried her the most, he was the smallest one out of the litter and was the weakest.

"Mama, can we go outside and play?" Goldkit asked her with Dragonkit at his side. Mapleshade thought about it, she didn't know if she should or not.

"I think it will be okay just don't brother the warriors," she told them and they squealed happy before leaving the den, only Patchkit stayed by her side as she fall into a deep sleep.


	4. an

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
